Young love
by kirara213
Summary: Esta historia va a ser una serie de one-shots de parejas de vocaloid. Todas ellas serán distintas y tendrán un tema es concreto. Espero que les gusten.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí vuelve kirara213 con una nueva historia . Esta historia será de una serie de one-shots de las parejas de vocaloid que más adoro . Espero que les gusten . Bien empecemos con el primer capítulo.**

* _ **Helado***_

Pov Normal

Era una tarde tranquila de primavera en la ciudad de Tokio . Todas las personas paseaban felices por el grande parque que esta ciudad tenía a excepción de una . La cual se encontraba llorando apoyada contra un gran árbol y con la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas . Todo el mundo que pasaba paraban un instante al oír sus sollozos , la miraban con compasión y seguían su camino . Cosa que hacía que la pequeña peliazul se sintiera peor .

-¿Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?-Susurró la chica entre sollozos .-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto ?-recordando-¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?

Horas antes en la salida del instituto vocaloid...

-Espera Nero-sama.-Gritó una chica a todo pulmón mirando a un chico rubio que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta .

El mencionado al oír su nombre se dio la vuelta para ver quien era la dueña de esa voz para encontrarse con una chica de ojos azules y pelo del mismo color llamándole . La conocía se trataba de la joven Hatsune que se acercaba hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres Hatsune ?-Preguntó Nero impaciente .

-Quería decirte algo .-Dijo la chica tímidamente .-Tú me ….

-Yo te qué .-Dijo este .

-Quería decirte que me gustas mucho Nero-sama .-Dijo la chica sonrojada a más no poder mientras miraba hacia el suelo .-¿ y quería preguntarte sí...?-la interrumpió .

-No hace falta que lo preguntes .-Dijo fríamente .- Yo nunca saldré con una don nadie y menos si está plana .

Dicho esto se fue dejando a Miku impactada con lágrimas empezando a salir . La susodicha empezó a correr sin saber que alguien la llamaba.

Pov Kaito

Era un viernes normal . Acababan de acabar las clases y me encontraba saliendo de esa cárcel llamada instituto . Todo iba normal hasta que vi como Miku llamaba a Nero . Eso me extrañó que hacía mi mejor amiga llamando Nero .

Fue en ese momento cuando lo recordé a mi querida amiga le gustaba Nero . Si digo querida porque me gusta . Me gusta desde hace años y ya lo sé me vais a preguntar por qué diablos no se lo has dicho . Bueno es muy fácil por el simple hecho de que ella misma me dijo que le gustaba Nero . No quiero hacer que sienta culpable por no poder corresponderme por eso no le he dicho nada .

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no estuve atento a su conversación hasta que escuche lo siguiente : Yo nunca saldría con una don nadie . Como se atreve ese maldito niño consentido a decirle eso a Miku . La sangre me hervía tanto que parecía que mi corazón iba estallar de un momento a otro . Pero esa furia se calmó cuando vi a Miku estática llorando . Fue ahí cuando reaccioné salí corriendo hacia ella pero ella se adelantó y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a Nero .

-Miku.-Grité pero no consiguió escucharme .

Comencé a correr tras ella pero la perdí de vista . Vi que me encontraba cerca del parque donde jugábamos de pequeños así que predije donde se encontraba . Pero antes de ir hacía allí tenía que hacer una parada .

Pov Miku

Me encontraba llorando . Que más podía hacer ese chico del cual estaba enamorada me acaba de romper el corazón en mil pedazos . Suspiré y sentí como una mano me secaba las lágrimas. Levanté la mirada y vi a Kaito .

-Te encuentras bien .-Dijo con esa cálida sonrisa que solo el poseía .

No pude soportarlo más y me lance a sus brazos . El me correspondió y comenzó a consolarme .

Me aparté de él sonriendo . Gracias a Kaito ya me encontraba mejor .

-Te encuentras ya mejor .-Dijo y asentí sonriendo .

-Sí , muchas gracias por consolarme Kaito.-Dije sonriendo .

-Todavía no me las des .-Dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo mientras yo la miraba curiosa.-Toma-ofreciéndome un pequeño helado con un envoltorio verde .

Al principio estaba dudosa pero lo cogí rápidamente cuando vi de cual se trataba . Era de puerros como se nota que me conoce tan bien . Abrí el envoltorio y comencé a comérmelo felizmente con una sonrisa .

-Gracias Kaito . No sé que haría sin ti .-Dije sonriendo .

-No hay de que para eso están los mejores ami...-Dijo pero lo interrumpí con un beso.

Corté el beso .-Gracias -dije y me fui .

Ande un poco y me escondí tras un árbol . Me volteé y vi como Kaito se sentaba en el mismo árbol donde yo antes había estado sentada pero que a diferencia de mí se encontraba sonriendo y sonrojado a más no poder .

-Mi querido amigo Kaito anda te con cuidado ya que creo que me enamoré de ti . Y no pienso dejar oír un no cuando me declaré .-Dije sonrojada.

 **Espero que les gustara . El siguiente será de RinxLen . Por favor dejen comentarios .T-T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí vuelvo de nuevo . Vale lo sé casi dos meses es mucho y lo siento bastante pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración . Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen .**

 _Chocolate_

Rin pov

Era un martes por la tarde y me encontraba en el instituto vocaloid era el Día de San Valentín y por lo tanto quería irme de allí lo antes posible . Se preguntarán por qué . Bueno pues la verdad es que soy la típica chica plana que no le llama la atención a nadie . Faltaban pocos minutos para que acabaránlas clases y me encontraba mirando ansiosamente el reloj que había colgado en la pared.

Hasta que al fin tocó el timbre anunciando que al fin podía salir de ese infierno . Recogí mis cosas y salí rápidamente de allí . Estaba yendo hacia los casilleros cuando alguien me llamó . Me di la vuelta y vi como Gumi se dirigía corriendo hacia mí .

-Hola Gumi-chan . ¿Qué quieres?-Dije amablemente cuando al fin llegó .

-Hola , quería darte esto .-Dijo extendiéndome una pequeña bolsa amarilla con un listón naranja adornándolo .

Cogí lo que me ofrecía y con una sonrisa dije: Arigato.

-De nada . Me alegro que te guste . Bueno te veo luego .-Dijo dispuesta a irse .

-Eh . ¿ Y eso?-Dije extrañada .

-Tengo que ir a darles bombones a Gakupo-nee , Ia-chan , Miki-chan y Gumiya-kun.-Dijo sonrojándose al decir el último .

-Está bien . Te espero en la puerta .-Dije sonriendo.

-Hai . No te haré esperar mucho . Ahora vuelvo .-Dijo y se fue por donde había venido.

-Allí te espero.-Susurré y me dirigí hacia allí .

Llegué a la puerta y me apoyé contra un árbol mientras veía como salía la gente . Ya se había ido todo el mundo donde se habría podido meter Gumi . Aburrida de tanto esperar abrí la bolsa que me había regalado anteriormente y me dispuse a probar los bombones . Me metí uno en la boca y comencé a saborearlo poco a poco . Me di cuenta que tenían un ligero sabor a naranja y eso me alegró bastante . Me hacía muy feliz tener una amiga tan atenta como Gumi .

-Gumi es una persona muy amable y atenta .-Dije sentándome y mirando hacia el frente .-Me pregunto como se dio cuenta de que me preocupaba .

-Eso es muy fácil .-Dijo una voz encima mía .-Eres un libro abierto .

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con que en una de las ramas del árbol en la que me encontraba apoyada había un chico rubio que reconocí rápidamente . Kagamine Len ese era su nombre . Hermano menor de Lily , Neru y Nero. Se encontraba en mi misma clase desde primaria pero nunca habíamos hablado demasiado .

-Y eso cómo lo sabes .-Dije enfadada .

-Bueno era obvio que llevas todo el día pensando en por qué nunca te regalan nada para San Valentín .-Dijo bajando del árbol y sentándose al lado mía .

Pero como diablos lo supo .

Comenzó a reírse un poco cosa que hizo que me enfadara y pusiera un puchero .

-Te acabas de sorprender hace un rato y te acabas de enfadar porque me reído de ti ,¿cierto?-Dijo .

-Pero cómo lo sabes .-Contesté otra vez sorprendida .

-Ya te lo dije eres un libro abierto o incluso peor .-Dijo .

-Oye .-Dije enfadada y poniendo un puchero.

-No es mi culpa que lo seas .-sonrió arrogantemente .

-Tampoco la mía que te la hayas pasado todo el día mirándome .-Dije poniendo ahora yo la sonrisa arrogante y provocando que se sonrojará a más no poder .

-Tonterías .-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado con el rostro sonrojado .

Nos quedamos los dos callados un rato hasta que él rompió el silencio .

-Oye .-Dijo .

-Sí.-Dije dándome la vuelta .

-No es por nada pero se oyó como tu móvil/celular recibía un mensaje hace un rato .-Dijo .

-Eh .-fue lo único que logré articular antes de mirar si era cierto . Encontrándome con que era cierto.

''Lo siento Rin-chan pero no podré irme contigo . Gumiya-kun me ha invitado a un helado y no he sabido como decirle que no . Adiós . :) ''

-He estado esperando aquí para nada .-Dije mientras empezaba a llorar cómicamente.

-Si quieres te acompaño .-Susurró Len mientras miraba hacia el otro lado .

-Eh .-Dije sorprendida .-Está bien Kagamine-san .

-Puedes llamarme Len si quieres .-Dijo sonrojado .

-Hai , Len-kun .-Dije sonriendo .-Tú también me puedes llamar Rin si lo deseas .

-Está bien Rin-chan .-Dijo él un poco sonrojado .

Nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa en un silencio muy incómodo . Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y llegamos a mi casa . Me despedí de él y estaba a punto de entrar cuando su voz me detuvo . Me voltee y vi que extendía una carta en dirección mía . La cogí , la leí sonrojándome al terminar de leerla . Me acerqué a él , le besé la mejilla y susurré en su oído ''Arigato''. Después de eso entré en mi casa dejando a Len sonrojado a más no poder y su carta colgada al lado de mi cama .

Ya han pasado 3 años desde ese día y aún la conservo . No hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber el final ni tampoco para saber lo que ponía en la carta pero aún así lo diré .

Len y yo empezamos a salir juntos al igual que Gumi y Gumiya . Y lo que ponía en la carta son las tres palabras más hermosas que leído y oído en mi vida ''Te amo Rin .''

 **Espero que les gustara. Y me alegro muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo anterior ShadoShiro .**

 **Aquí tienes el Rin x Len . Sé que no es muy largo pero espero que te agrade .**


End file.
